


Forgot

by Jlv



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Sometimes, he forgets...It's fluffy. Sorry.





	Forgot

Sometimes he forgot.

The days were busy, deadlines were tight. There were never enough hours in the day to deal with everything. Something would have to suffer, to have attention shifted elsewhere. Those distractions were when he forgot.

But then, something would happen. Link would look at him in a certain way and he was instantly transported back to Cape Fear. Back to those boys, those boys who swore to be with each other and do something, in blood. Back to when he first fell for the sparkling, infuriating, vulnerable, completely impossible man at his side. No one could make him feel such a wide range of emotions from pride to anger to love as he did. 

Link reached and squeezed his shoulder, and the river of his memory faded to the half-empty studio of now.

'Hey, Rhett. What do you say we take a break? Let's have some time away from here - get away and just be us. Me and you, bo. Pretend we got a bottle of strawberry wine.'

The hair may be streaked with silver now, but the eyes were still as blue, the smile was still as disarming and the laugh still as tempting. 

Sometimes he thought he'd forgotten.  
He was always wrong.


End file.
